


Picture This

by orphan_account



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Art, Drabble, F/F, Post canon, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claudia and Ashley always had a lot in common.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Piscaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/gifts).



Ashley claims to be the only one who's ever understood me. Actually, there are two things she understands. One: fucking women. Two: art. But, seeing as those are two things happen to be quite high on my own list of priorities, we get on well enough. Like, we live together, we share a studio, occasionally we have wild sex on the floor and then get straight back to painting. You get the picture. Pun intended.

My friends don't really get it – and yes, I still see them. Ashley reckons they're jealous, but then she would. That's why I like her.


End file.
